


What's A Ghost's Favourite Fruit?

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark Forest, Dry Humping, Halloween AU, M/M, Mild Peril, accidental violence, haunted house au, next to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: Harry was starting with surprise at every tiny thing that happened - bursts of air around their ankles and hair, a noise to their left, Louis flipping his hair out of his eyes.“Mate.” Louis whispered to him over his shoulder. “Relax. It’s all fake.”-A reluctant Louis is dragged to a haunted house. The frightened, curly-haired boy next to him in line might just make it worthwhile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a million to [Jacky](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/) who betad this!
> 
> Based on a prompt by [mommotommo](https://mommotommo.tumblr.com/). Hope you like it Steph!

“Why am I _such_ a good friend?” Louis murmured through gritted teeth, trailing behind Niall with his arms folded.

“Stop complaining!” Niall said brightly over his shoulder. “This is gonna be so much fun.”

“But I don’t like haunted houses!” Louis whined petulantly. “Being scared for fun is stupid.”

“Such a chicken.” Niall sighed.

“I am not!” Louis said, affronted. “Look, I just hate these types of occasions. Especially when I’m single.”

“Because Halloween is such a romantic day?!”

“Look around you, Niall!” Louis could hear the tension in his own voice and, shit, he sounded almost panicked. “Couples everywhere. And I’m stuck with you.”

“Yeah, well, you weren’t my first choice, either!” Niall said, losing his cool before regaining his composure. “I wouldn’t have dragged you with me if Alex hadn’t refused to come.”

They arrived at the Haunted House, joining a queue that seemed impossibly long and Louis’ patience was wearing thin.

“Alex is a smart girl, apart from going out with you for two years. How’s she not gone mad?”

“Don’t ask me.” Niall grinned smugly. “Look, just… unclench. Stop being so uptight and you might _actually_ enjoy yourself.”

“I won’t. But thanks.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“You might even meet a guy.” Niall offered. “Maybe, yeah, maybe someone will jump out to scare you and you’ll jump in fright but he’ll catch you in his arms, and you’ll swoon, and-”

“Niall.”

“You never know.” Niall shrugged, looking around at the other revellers, most of whom were in costume. “Zombies are kinda sexy.”

“Did you really just-?” Louis shook his head sighing. “I want to go home.” He wailed.

“Look, I’ll find you someone.” Niall stood on the balls of his feet, looking around. “There’s a cute blonde guy over there by that tree.”

“His hand is right up his girlfriend’s skirt, Niall.” Louis sighed impatiently. “Look, I don’t need your mediocre help finding a boyfriend, okay? This is just sad.”

“There’s two guys coming to join the queue!” Niall said with hushed excitement. “They’re cute, reckon that second one is just your type.”

Louis turned his head to see two guys, probably around his or Niall’s age walking towards them. The one in front looked hesitant, frowning as he walked solemnly in their direction, chewing on his thumbnail. He had a green beanie on his head, wild curls poking out and framing his frightened face.

The guy following shortly behind him was very cute indeed. He seemed excited, his full, pink cheeks beaming as he nudged his companion encouragingly. Louis watched with amusement as the curly boy turned around suddenly, said something to the slightly broader boy and turned back, continuing to walk with a stormy expression. The broader boy’s smile had faded somewhat, placing a hand on the curly boy’s shoulder. Curly boy shrugged it off moodily.

“They look like you and me, basically.” Louis told Niall. “I’m curly boy and you’re puppy boy.”

“Maybe ‘puppy boy’ can cheer you up a bit, eh? Bring you round to the idea of the haunted house?”

“You’re on another planet, Ni.” Louis scoffed. “Puppy boy is nowhere near my type. Anyway, they’re probably either straight, or they’re a couple.”

“They are _not_ a couple.” Niall murmured as the pair finally reached the queue, curly boy stopping a few inches beside Louis, glancing at him and nodding in polite acknowledgment.

“Come on, Harry.” Puppy boy said sweetly.

“No.” the curly boy - Harry? Replied. “I’m literally never gonna forgive you for this.”

The boys were silent for a few seconds. Louis glanced at Niall before turning to Harry.

“I’m in the same boat. Been dragged here. Never gonna forgive my mate.”

Harry rolled his eyes, nodding.

“Oh, he’s just being a baby.” Puppy boy cooed, wrapping his arms around Harry sideways and kissing his temple. Harry wriggled out of his grasp.

“You _know_ …” Harry growled through gritted teeth, glancing at Louis before looking back at Puppy boy and lowering his voice. “You _know_ I hate the dark, Liam. It wasn’t nice for you to bully me into coming.”

“Don’t worry, curly!” Niall said loudly, craning his neck around Louis and grinning. “My mate Louis here will protect you from the ghosts and ghoulies!”

Harry’s ears tinged pink as Louis elbowed Niall sharply in the ribs, groaning in embarrassment.

“You’re not cupid.” He whispered. “Save it for February.”

“Liam preyed on my better nature.” Harry said quietly to Louis. “He knew he could guilt me into coming with him, and now I may never speak to him again.”

“Niall’s girlfriend wouldn’t come.” Louis replied. “He’s been looking forward to this thing all year, why, I don’t know.”

“We’re such good friends to these guys.” Harry shrugged.

“I know!” Louis scoffed.

The four boys were inching closer to the front, nerves creeping into Louis’ stomach. Okay, so maybe he was a _little_ scared. But, as he said, he thought being scared for fun was stupid.

“Shit.” Harry mumbled behind him as they approached the front of the queue.

“Don’t worry.” Louis told him, finding himself smiling slightly at the boy’s anxious expression. “Stay next to me. Just don’t overtake me because I have a feeling Niall’s gonna try and scare me.”

“Okay.”

“It’ll be fine, mate.” Liam told Harry. Harry ignored him.

“Thanks, Louis.” Harry sighed.

“I’ll look after you.” Louis grinned to him, brushing the back of his hand over Harry’s. “Stick with me, lad.”

-

It wasn’t very scary, to be honest. They walked in and it wasn’t even dark, actors milling around in costume laughing maniacally. How contrived. They were led through a clown-themed arch - Harry tensed next to him at the sight - and _shit,_ they were led into darkness. He felt Harry clutch his arm.

Harry was starting with surprise at every tiny thing that happened - bursts of air around their ankles and hair, a noise to their left, Louis flipping his hair out of his eyes.

“Mate.” Louis whispered to him over his shoulder. “Relax. It’s all fake.”

All of a sudden, a figure jumped out in front of Niall, screaming and waving around a rubber knife. Niall screamed back in the figure’s face, before laughing hysterically. Harry was whimpering.

“This is sick!” Louis heard Liam say from behind Harry. “It even smells scary.”

Louis looked over his shoulder, looking at Liam in confusion, when he heard Harry gasp, staring beyond Louis in terror. Louis turned around to see a giant pretend spider gliding towards them.

“I’ve never really found spiders that-”

Some kind of pirate/zombie concoction emerged from the shadows, reaching for Louis’ throat and he screamed loudly, turning around and throwing himself onto Harry. Harry fought to catch his balance, clinging onto Louis in surprise.

“Oh, fuck.” Louis gasped, his heart beating wildly. “Sorry, Harry.”

Harry was grinning, looking somewhat less anxious, the most relaxed Louis had seen him so far.

“Thought you were brave.” Harry teased.

“I never said that.” Louis said flatly, walking to catch up to Niall and Liam, who had overtaken them.

Harry stayed close to him, their hands brushing with every other step. They managed to just about miss the next attack, which happened to be four knife-wielding maniacs jumping out at once at their friends just in front.

What happened next seemed to unfold in slow motion. A figure covered with blood sprung out to Liam’s left as he was reacting to something on his right; he was clearly caught off-guard, instinctively flinging his left arm out in defence, elbowing the poor actor straight in the nose. Louis winced at the very real sickening crack that he heard, even over the eerie music and sound effects.

Liam looked _mortified._

“Oh my God.” He breathed, sounding panicked. “Are you okay, mate? I didn’t mean to do it!”

The actor darted through a nearby fire exit, Liam rushing off after him.

“This is so embarrassing.” Harry muttered. “Can I stay with you two?”

“Course.” Louis shrugged. “You don’t want to go after him?”

“I’d rather be scared in here than get involved in that. I’m no help whatsoever when he’s in a panic.”

Niall tipped his head to gesture for them to follow him into the next room. Louis’ nerves were shot, and couldn’t even get into the spirit of being scared against his will.

“Do you think Liam broke that guy’s nose?!” Harry whispered to Louis in the darkness.

“Surely not.” Louis said, not believing himself. He turned to look Harry in the eyes. “Try not to worry about it, love.”

When he turned around, Niall had disappeared. Louis gazed around the dimly lit room, wide eyed.

“Where did he go? Did you see?”

“No.” Harry said, panic starting to creep into his unsteady voice. “Oh, God. This is getting really sinister.”

“Fuck.” Louis started to panic, too. Niall disappearing was one terrifying thing too far. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

He grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him determinedly through the room, into the next.

“We have to be nearly at the end, surely.” Harry said, wincing as the walls shook and a wailing cry rang out.

“I say we just power through.” Louis said, swallowing and trying to repress his fear. “Stay close to me, okay?”

They were just about to make a dash for it when someone jumped out in front of them, waving around a chainsaw. It was the last straw for Louis. He screamed, clutching onto Harry’s hand impossibly tight and running round the maniac, dragging Harry at full speed to the next room and then towards the exit.

They finally emerged from the house, a split second of relief being replaced with dismay when Louis realised they were in a dark garden which seemed to still be part of the haunted house experience. Niall was still nowhere to be seen. Harry pressed himself against Louis’ back.

“It’s so dark. Which way?”

Louis squinted, looking around.

“Is it a _really_ stupid idea to run into the trees?”

“Yes.” Harry said flatly. “Shit!”

A group of ghosts were running towards them and Louis didn’t think as he pulled Harry towards the cluster of trees directly in front of them. They made their way through the woods until everything was pitch black and Louis couldn’t see a single thing.

“Uh - I’ve made a boo-boo here, haven’t I?” Louis sighed. “I think we’re severely out of bounds, at least. There’s no way this is part of the haunted house. It’s too dark. Healthy and Safety and all that.”

“Fuck.” Harry muttered, panting to catch his breath. “What do we do now?”

“Let’s just… calm down for a minute. Catch our breath and we’ll try and get ourselves out of this mess.”

“I can’t believe you ran us into the trees.”

“If you’d known me longer than an hour, you’d have expected me to do exactly that.”

He felt Harry slip his hand away, a small thud telling him Harry had probably let his back fall against a tree.

“Are you alright?” Louis asked.

“Mm.” Harry replied, sighing. “Bit scared. Don’t actual maniacs use these opportunities to do their murdering?”

“I’m not gonna let anyone chop you up, okay?” Louis said, reaching out in the darkness to give Harry a reassuring touch. “I’ll protect you.”

Harry was nearer than Louis thought, and his hand bumped into something denim-clad at around waist height, firm but not very solid. His face immediately flushed.

“Er- what did I just accidentally touch?”

Harry laughed softly.

“That’s just my hand in my pocket, Lou. Don’t panic.”

“Oh, thank God.” Louis laughed. “Didn’t want you to think I was molesting you in the dark.”

Harry reached out, finding Louis hand and clutching it softly. His grip tightened when a soft bang rang out in the distance.

“What was that?!”

“It was just fireworks, love. Don’t you worry yourself.”

“I’m glad I have such a nice lad with me.” Harry sighed, pulling at him gently. “Come closer.”

There was something ridiculously thrilling about being in such close proximity to Harry in complete darkness, his warmth cutting through the October air and making Louis feel safe. Harry placed a hand on the small of Louis’ back. He didn’t realise how close they really were until he felt Harry’s breath on his ear.

“You smell great.” Harry whispered.

“It’s fear.”

Harry cackled in his ear before apologising.

“You’re still out of breath.” Harry said.

“My heart is pounding. Adrenaline, I suppose. My pulse is racing.”

And then Harry’s lips were on Louis’ neck, mouthing gently at his pulse point.

“Mm.” He hummed in agreement. “So it is.”

“You’re very forward, young Harry.” Louis laughed quietly, and, _shit._

Louis wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline or what, but he was actually getting hard. He carefully slipped his hand down to palm at the front of his jeans when Harry moved his hips forward and his own half-hard crotch bumped the back of Louis’ hand.

“Um-” Louis stuttered. “It’s the adrenaline, it made all the blood... Rush to…”

“Yeah.” Harry whispered. “Me too. Just the adrenaline.”

Harry moved his hips ever so slightly, pressing his erection firmer against Louis’ hand, exhaling with a sigh. He was writhing with the tiniest little movements, rubbing himself against Louis.

“Jesus.” Louis sighed, squeezing at his own erection. “You’re a bit filthy. Where did you come from?!”

“You’re so fit, Louis.” Harry grunted, grabbing at Louis’ hips and pressing him back against a tree. “The way you looked after me tonight just… it’s got me going.”

“Really?” Louis laughed, breathless as Harry unzipped his hoodie slightly, pushing aside his tshirt to nip at his collarbone. “It’s so weird I can’t see you.”

“Too cloudy.” Harry mumbled. “No moon.”

“Do you think the boys are wondering where we are?”

Harry pulled his mouth away from Louis’ skin; his face was in front of Louis’, and Louis’ eyes had adjusted just enough to make out the shape of Harry’s features. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes wide.

“Liam’s probably been arrested and Niall ran off.”

“Liam will _not_ have been arrested.” Louis replied in amusement.

“I’d really love to not talk about Liam, actually.” Harry said, punctuating with another rut of his hips, brushing their cocks together again. “You wanna know what I’d rather do?”

“What if somebody sees us?” Louis asked.

“Louis, I can’t even see you. How the hell is anyone going to see us?” Harry asked, amusement lacing his voice, before adding, “we can go back if you want.”

Harry backed off, putting space between them and Louis choked on a gasp, protesting the loss. He grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled them flush against his own.

“No. I don’t want that.”

He found Harry’s lips, electricity sparking as they finally kissed, Harry seemingly losing any control he had left, mouth moving hungrily as he rutted firmly against Louis.

“Wish I could see your gorgeous face.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ mouth.

Louis closed his eyes. This was wild and he never would’ve thought in a million years this was how tonight would end up. The thought crossed his mind that a relative stranger was nibbling on his neck, gyrating against him, but all that served to do was to add to the thrill. He was literally embarrassed at how turned on he was, and he had a feeling he wouldn’t last much longer.

He thought that Harry was probably in the same boat when he turned his concentration to rubbing their crotches together desperately, his breath coming out in short puffs.

“Harry, I’m gonna come in my bloody pants.” Louis whined.

Harry’s hands moved quickly; he unbuttoned Louis’ jeans and pushed his hand in, groping him through his boxers. A loud moan tumbled out of Louis’ throat, cutting through the silence of the woods and Harry sighed loudly, Louis bucking into his hand and clenching his eyes shut as tightness came hurtling to the surface, crying out slurred profanities as a moan from Harry tipped him all the way over the edge, spilling copious amounts of come into his boxers, the dampness immediately seeping through to Harry’s hand. He clung to Harry as he rode out his orgasm, feeling him start to tremble violently in his grip and knowing Harry was about to come, too.

“That’s it, Harry, come for me.” He panted into Harry’s ear. Harry cried out, rutting erratically before going limp in Louis’ arms.

“Fuck.” Harry sighed, struggling to catch his breath. He laughed awkwardly. “Can’t believe I came in my pants at the haunted house.”

“In the middle of the woods.” Louis laughed, too.

Harry cleared his throat, moving away from Louis and shuffling in the dark. Louis buttoned his jeans up, a little bit of shame bubbling in his stomach. He wasn’t really the type of person who had one night stands or slept with strangers. He was put at ease slightly when Harry softly grabbed his arm.

“You ready to find our way back or do you need a minute?”

“I feel too vulnerable to be brave right now.” Louis said with a small laugh. “I need a minute.”

Louis felt a hand slip around his waist, starting slightly when Harry pressed his mouth to his. He leaned back against the tree as the tip of Harry’s tongue tickled over his bottom lip. He parted his lips, allowing Harry to slide his tongue into Louis’ mouth.

There wasn’t any real heat behind it, but kissing Harry was a soft, beautiful feeling, one Louis would be content to do for hours, however his phone was buzzing insistently in his pocket.

“Sorry.” Louis sighed, Harry breaking the kiss but not really moving back. “Hello?”

_“Where the fuck are ya?”_

“You’re the one who ran away and left me and Harry, alone and terrified.”

_“I needed a piss!”_

“Whatever, have you seen Liam?”

_“I’m gonna go and find him now.”_

“Let me know where he is and we’ll meet you there.”

Louis abruptly hung up on him.

“We should go and find them.” Louis said, sighing heavily. “As much as I’d rather stay here and snog.”

“You think I’m gonna keep my hands off you just because of them two?” Harry asked, scoffing a he took Louis’ hand. “I don’t think so.”

“You have to take your hands off me some time.” Louis replied, trying to sound casual, not wanting to betray the thrill running through him, knocking the air from his lungs. “I have a life to live.”

Louis turned on the torch on his phone, trying to decide a direction for them to walk in.

“Shit, we’re literally in the middle of nowhere. We’re gonna die here.”

“Shut up.” Harry laughed. “Look, let’s just walk that way, that’s the way we came from.”

“No it’s not.” Louis shook his head.

“Yes… it is.”

“Fine!” Louis huffed. “Have it your way. We’ll walk in this direction.”

Despite the air between them turning slightly sour, they clutched to each other’s hands as they walked in the direction Harry insisted. When, after ten minutes the trees showed no signs of thinning out, Louis came to a halt, sighing.

“We’re getting nowhere.”

Harry sighed.

“Okay… we’re in trouble.” Harry admitted. “Wanna kiss?”

“Harry!” Louis laughed. “This is serious, we need to find our way back.”

“So, call Niall and get him to send people to find us.”

“Excuse me!” Louis replied, affronted. “I will not be bailed out by Niall bloody Horan.”

“What do you suggest?!”

Louis walked Harry determinedly to their left, not stopping or slowing for about five minutes before Harry tripped over a root. Louis scrambled to catch him but he crashed to the floor.

“Harry! Are you okay?”

“Ouch! Yeah.” Harry said miserably as Louis pulled him to his feet. “Think I might need to go slower.”

“No problem, babe.” Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. “I think we’re nearly there, though.”

“Why?”

“It’s gotten lighter. And I remember this weird looking tree.”

“I hope you’re right.” Harry mumbled. “I’m getting a bit anxious about being out here.”

“I’ll still look after you, Harry.” Louis told him. “Hopefully all the creeps who work in that bloody house will leave us alone when we get out.”

“We can’t even make a run for it.”

“Well, just ham up your injury a bit and they won’t come near us.”

All of a sudden, it seemed like brightness came out of nowhere and twenty yards later, they emerged from the trees into the garden of the haunted house.

“Thank God.” Harry sighed, gazing around anxiously. “Fuck, look.”

Harry pointed at a large sign, crudely painted signalling the direction of _escape._

“How did we miss such an obnoxious sign?” Louis rolled his eyes. He turned to look at Harry and was almost startled to see him under the bright lights, had almost forgotten how good looking the curly haired boy was. His eyes shone bright green, fear dancing with a faint desire and Louis’ heart leapt.

They limped over to the exit, making it through safely, all the actors preoccupied with the revellers coming out of the house. Louis took Harry over to a bench, lowering him and frowning as he winced.

“You okay? You in pain?”

“Oh,” Harry laughed coyly, “no, it’s just…” He glanced around before looking pointedly down at his crotch. “Getting a bit uncomfortable.”

Louis got straight on the phone to Niall who told them they were in the manager’s office and told them how to find it. After a quick visit to the toilets to clean themselves up a bit, Harry and Louis found the office, spying Niall sitting outside.

“He’s in there with the police.”

“The police?!” Harry’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

“The manager called them, said it’s assault. The bloke he hit is mortified about it.”

“He doesn’t go around hitting people.” Harry reassured Louis and Niall in a panicked tone. “I swear.”

Niall smirked at Harry, before glancing between him and Louis.

“Where have you two been, anyway?” He asked suspiciously.

“We got lost.” Louis grumbled. “We got scared and ran off. Yes, we’re a pair of six year olds, I’m fully aware.”

“You got scared and ran off?” Niall laughed, becoming all the more amused as Louis’ face twisted into a scowl.

“Don’t be a dickhead, okay, we can’t all be the picture of bravery.”

Niall opened his mouth to say something, but there was a bang behind them and Liam emerged.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked him at once, dashing to his side as quickly as he could with his injury.

“The police are satisfied that it was an accident.” Liam sighed glumly. “Sorry for ruining your evening, boys.”

“Well, I didn’t even want to come, so you’ve made it a much more interesting evening for me.” Harry said. He openly smirked to Louis who felt himself blush. Niall cackled and Liam furrowed his brow.

“What’s going on?”

“These two ‘got lost’,” Niall explained, making air quotes with his fingers, “they disappeared for over half an hour.”

“Alright, lads, look,” Louis sighed, desperate to change the subject as he tried to avoid eye contact with an openly grinning Harry, “I think we’ve all had enough of being scared for one night. Who wants to get some food?”

“I’d better get home to Alex.” Niall sighed. “Sorry, Lou.”

“Yeah, I just wanna go home.” Liam said grumpily. “Not really feeling social anymore.”

There was an awkward few seconds before Harry piped up.

“I’m starving.” He said nonchalantly.

“You go.” Louis told Niall. “I’ll get the bus home, don’t worry.”

“Well,” Harry offered helpfully, “Niall, why don’t you drop Liam home and I’ll drive Louis home after dinner.”

“I don’t live far from here.” Liam reassured Niall.

“Fine by me.” Niall smirked at Louis, raising his eyebrows as he pulled his car keys from his pocket. “We’ll be off, then.”

“Good to meet you, Liam.” Louis said, holding a hand out. “Sorry about the arrest.”

“For the record I did _not_ get arrested.” Liam said, shaking Louis’ hand. “Look after this one, okay, Harry gets a bit sensitive at Halloween.”

“Shut up, Liam.” Harry said. “Off you go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With one last smirk at Harry and Louis, Niall led Liam off towards the car park.

“So, you’re taking me for dinner, then?” Harry smiled at Louis.

“Er, excuse me, when did I say I was _taking_ you to dinner? I believe I suggested dinner for the group.”

“Do you have sex on the first date, Louis?”

Louis laughed in surprise, rolling his eyes.

“Well, when they’re as eager as you?” Louis pinched Harry on the hip. “Never.”

-

Louis didn’t have sex on the first date, but he definitely had sex on the second date, and the third. He got horny every time he saw a forest until at least the next summer, and he never spent another Halloween doing anything scary. In fact, he spent every Halloween sitting in that same burger restaurant that he’d taken Harry to, sitting in the same table by the window until closing time.

“Halloween is my favourite day of the year.” Louis sighed. “Always has been.”

Harry rolled his eyes with a smirk, leaning back in his chair.

“Yeah, sure.” He laughed. “I’ll tell the lads you said that, give ‘em a good laugh.”

Louis grinned, sipping on his Coke and watching a group of kids in costumes run past the restaurant.

“If we have kids… what happens when they want us to take them Trick or Treating? When they’re too young to understand our date night?”

“Get Niall to do it.” Harry shrugged. “But not Liam. He might end up punching a kid in the face if they startle him.”

“Come on, boys.” Their favourite waitress, Joan sighed. “Closing time.”

As they walked back to the car through the chilly, crisp night, Louis could smell the faint smell of fireworks that always reminded him of that fateful night in the trees, holding a young, frightened Harry close. It was hard to believe now that he and Harry were once unfamiliar with each other, rutting up against each other in the dark hungrily, experiencing true lust at first sight which quickly turned into infatuation and later, love.

“Louis?”

“Yes, love?”

“What’s a ghost’s favourite fruit?”

“I don’t know, Harry.” Louis sighed, rolling his eyes, hiding a smirk. “What _is_ a ghost’s favourite fruit?”

“Boo-berries!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact - The part where Liam attacks a guy out of instinct is something that actually happened to a family friend of mine at Pasaje Del Terror in Blackpool, lol.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider reblogging the [Tumblr post!](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171882823261/dinosaursmate-whats-a-ghosts-favourite)
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
